Naruto Apprentice of Death
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: Naruto was to die the Council was not to be abated but then he came the Dasanteki no Shouten the Mercenary of Death and he was taken to safety now watch his story as he was brought up by this man. Rated T for violence Language and Dark themes NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to be mostly about a Naruto raised differently he will be smarter and stronger then most so if you hate that bare with me I think this story will be good. Also he will be a tad bit darker.**

**Disclaimer- No own naruto if i did I would make Naruto stronger and able to use more Jutsu!**

He leapt through the trees towards the village in the distance. He wore normal clothing, a black shirt with a red over shirt with dragon design. Shorts with various pockets and normal shoes his hair was sandy blonde and cut short and eyes piercing blue. He looked about fifteen and had a smile on his face as he jumped down to the road. He ran towards the gate his smile growing but as he came closer two men leapt down and raised their hands. They wore green vests and headbands with a leaf engraved on them. **"Stop what business do you have here?" **The teen smiled and kept going the two Ninja drew their Kunai and threw them the teen smiled caught the weapons and threw them back hitting them in the legs.

"**Get out the way." **He quickly punched them in the face and stomach knocking them out then with ease he leapt up the gate and over the wall and into the village his eyes on the tower. He ran quickly but as he did the other ninja wearing masks appeared behind him. **"Tch." **He leapt quickly to a roof top and as they leapt to follow he spun and made quick hand signs **"Katon Karyuu Endan!" **The teen leaned back and blew and a huge burning hot stream of fire. It flew towards the masked men who had jumped towards and they were quickly enveloped and fell trying to put out the flames.

"**The weak should stay where they belong!" **With that the teen laughed and continued towards the tower. But as he leapt towards the tower a pair of Ninja jumped in front of him he slid to a stop and glared. One was a silver haired Jounin by the look with his headband over his left eye and a mask hid his face, next to him was a girl with brown hair and markings on her cheeks. **"Well more Ninja of Konoha maybe you're worth the time?" **The teen one eye narrowed. **"Why are you attacking who sent you?"**

The teen laughed and shrugged **"no one sent me I came on my own." **The silver haired Jounin glared, **"Then why are you attacking?" **The teen smiled and charged, **"I wanted to start a fight!" **He then leapt up and punched forward the Jounin blocked and slid back then countered pushing up the teen flipped and landed on his feet a smile on his face. **"You may be strong enough." **He then charged again this time making hand signs, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

Solid clones of the teen appeared and attacked the Jounin who quickly made the same Jutsu allowing his clones to fight the teens allowing him to turn towards the teen. **"Come on!" **The teen attacked his attack a flurry of speed and power the Jounin defended and countered and the teen started to block both in a seesaw battle until all the clones were gone.

The Teen took a hit to the cheek and slid back on the corner of his mouth a small trickle of blood, **"It's been awhile since I've had this much of a fight." **The teen then made hand signs that only he knew his smile growing wider. **"Try this Unseal!" **Suddenly his body glowed dark black and his chakra increased the Jounin's eye widened and he then reached and removed the headband from his eye allowing him to see the Sharingan.

"**Alright come on!" **The teen disappeared but the Jounin could see him and quickly blocked but as he did his eye widened. The teen had his hand in the same seal as before, **"My win. Katon Karyuu Endan" **The flame attack enveloped the Jounin the girl screamed and the Teen smiled but as he smiled a gloved fist shot from the flames and slammed him in the face the teen flew slamming into the roof sending tiles flying then sliding to a stop and looking up. The flames blew away revealing a golden haired man with piercing blue eyes and a flowing white coat and Jounin uniform he also sported a headband with the leaf symbol. **"Kakashi you all right?"**

The teen spit and shook his head the attack had rocked him. He stood and smiled darkly **"Another strong opponent well that's great." **He charged forward and made hand signs his eyes filled with excitement. **"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" **he was surrounded by flames that flowed out of him and straight from the teen towards the man that had attacked.

The flames hit and the teen smiled he knew he'd won no one to date had escaped that technique. **"That was powerful a normal ninja would've died but." **The teen spun and saw him a ball of chakra in his hand and a smile on his face. **"I'm the Yellow Flash of Konoha Minato Namikaze!" **With that he thrust the ball into the Teens stomach, **"Rasengan!" **The Teen screamed as he was sent flying into the air and into the Konoha wall.

"**Sensei!" **Minato turned towards Kakashi and Rin and smiled, **"You two alright that guy seemed-"**He ducked as two Kunai flew over his head he turned and blocked a punch from the Teen then pushed back and the two slid apart. **"You can still fight?" **The Teen smiled but he puked blood from his mouth his shirt was torn and ripped and blood leaking down the side of his face and a wind burn on his now bare stomach.

"**Your name its Minato Namikaze…right?" **Minato only looked at the teen who was looking down making it impossible to see his face. **"Yes" **The teen looked at him and smiled **"I am Jeiku Karita take this name to the grave!" **He then made hand signs and a green glow surrounded his hand, **"Chiyu Hayai Jutsu ." **The wounds vanished and he was on the attack Minato blocked the attacks and stepped back he swore and countered the two seesawing but almost impossible to see as they leapt back.

"**Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" **Jeiku's water Jutsu attack hit Minato sending him to the other building but Minato vanished then with cold blue eyes he made two Rasengan in his hands and then slammed them into Jeiku who only stared down in shock. **'Double Rasengan!" **Jeiku screamed this time even louder as he slid his eyes filled with pain but he didn't fly off towards the wall this time he stayed but he was unable to stand he fell top his knees. **'Gah No way… how the hell did you?"**

He then fell forward but caught himself and stood he made hand signs and stopped. **"Sensei be careful." **Minato was walking towards Jeiku and he couldn't help being a little shocked, **"It's alright call some medical Ninja this guy's passed out standing." **

Jeiku stirred he felt covers and something itched at his arms wrist and ankles. He opened his eyes slightly he scanned the room it was white and he could see that no one was in, but that didn't mean that no one was in he sent out his chakra and after a moment he smiled. He looked at his wrists bound by specially enhanced leather that made Jutsus impossible he only chuckled and then pulled and tore the binds like paper. **"Trying to keep me here with such weak bindings." **He undid the bindings on his ankles and stood, then fell to a knee, **"Shit still shaken by Minatos' attack." **He made the same hand signs and held them to his chest allowing the wounds to heal quickly.

"**That should do now, Henge!" **He disappeared into a poof of smoke and a man in ANBU uniform stood his mask a dragon. **"Not an exact copy but what can you do?" **He then made a Kage Bunshin and had it go back to the bed minus the straps and then walked out right into Kakashi. ** "Oh I came to see if the prisoner was up." **Jeiku smiled, **"No he still sleeps but after the attack Minato-Sama used what do you expect?" **Kakashi nodded and turned and quickly walked towards the room he was supposed to be in. Jeiku only smiled and walked down the hall he had someone to find before the Bunshin ran out of Chakra.

He walked the streets noting everything, people talking children playing Ninja walking and talking to one another he couldn't help chuckling they had no idea how lucky they were to have this peace even if the Stone was still attacking them. **"Very different to my old home…" **He then saw him, Minato was in a restaurant called Ichrakus Ramen Jeiku smiled and walked in and sat. **"What can I get you sir?" **Jeiku looked up and pointed to what Minato was eating, **"Without any vegetables if you don't mind." **

The man had it made and Jeiku lifted the mask enough to begin eating. **"Well Dragon-san what do you want?" **Jeiku chuckled and slurped the noodles then turned to Minato, **"Just a question why did you spare that man?" **Minato leaned back and thought about it, **"Well he was strong and he seemed to want to fight and he didn't kill anyone and it was really in his power so I thought maybe he'd join the village. Or we could become friends." **

Jeiku laughed out loud and ignored the confused look on Minato's face. **"Sorry I just was shocked I expected maybe he'd become a servant or maybe he'd have good information, not a friend and village invite." **He leaned back smiling to himself, **"What if I told you that he was awake and asked how old you were?" **Minato shrugged, **"I'd say twenty." **Jeiku chuckled, **"Then he owes you twenty favors as a tribute for saving his life."**

He shrugged and returned to eating, **"So you owe me twenty favors?" **Jeiku smiled removing the henge showing him still in his ragged clothes with bandages covering most of his chest. **"Yeah that is it ." **He threw a scroll into Minato's face which he caught with ease. **"That scroll will allow you to send me a message no matter where I am. When you want something or need my assisstance. Just right on the scroll and I will come." **Minato laughed and threw an arm over Jeiku's shoulder, "**What would you've done had I answered differently?" **Jeiku smiled, **"Gotten annoyed and thought of ways out of the debt, lucky me." **He then shrugged off Minato's hand and finished the Ramen.

"**Well I best be off. Henge!"** Jeiku became a normal civilian with long black hair. **"Remember Minato I owe you twenty favors so if you die remember to give them to a famly member or else!" **With that the man that had challenged the leaf and the Yondaime was gone.

_(Day after the Kyuubi's sealing Hokage's office.)_

Sarutobi had always loved Konoha but today was the first day he could say he held some hatred towards it as he looked down at the new born child the only son of Minato. The baby had blond hair and whisker marks on each cheek and slept peacefully as if nothing was wrong when in truth he was at deaths door pending on how he could handle the council. He sighed and began to rub his temples with his finger tips in a attempt to think straight.

**"Damn those fools they don't want to see that Naruto is a normal baby not the Kyuubi." **Sarutobi sighed and sat looking at the child he knew it would take an act of kami to save the boy. He stood and ordered his Anbu Rin and kakashi to guard the child them being the only trustworthy of his Anbuand made his way to the council chambers.

**"The boy must die to kill the demon!" **This was the Uchiha and Hyuuga yelling for blood the Yamanaka Akamichi and Naradisagreed saying the boy was not to be held for his fate. Inuzuka didn't like it they wanted blood for the many that had died in the battle. Aburame clan saw logic in both so stood neutral so it became a tie. Sarutobi then saw Danzo he wanted the child for a weapon while Homura wanted the child dead again it was a tie but Danzo mearly shrugged and changed back to not careing making it now one in favor for the childs death.

Sarutobi felt his hope die as he saw his own son vote neutral and he knew the boy needed kami more then anything but before the verdict was landed someone answered the prayer but not Kami. As Homura prepared the council to sentence the boy she was stopped as the doors burst open and the Anbu guards fell on to the table they were dead cut down the middle by a sword. They turned and saw who was the cause, and in walked a man that seemed to be death in human form. He wore a black Ninja vest of a Anbu but instead of the white vest it was black he wore a cloak that seemed to swirl and move on it's own. He wore a hood that hid his face in shadows and black Ninja pants with Kunai holsters strapped tightly to them. his sandals were the customary Ninja's but black.

**"This is the council room correct?" **The council was silent as the man walked in with out making a sound as his feet hit the floor. **"Who are you!" **Sarutobi looked at Danzo the man was as old as him covered in bandages from wounds and scars yet the old warhawk still was unafraid of anyone. But Sarutobi didn't know was that ROOT members were in defense ready positions. The man seemed to look at four areas and then chuckled as if he saw something funny then he laughed a chilling laugh and pointed at Danzo. **"I am the Dasanteki no Shouten and i have come to do as my oath dictates I have come to redeem five favors to the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze!"**

This caused an uproar and the Dasanteki no Shouten silently waited as they calmed down then spoke again. **"I owe the man twenty favors and I recieved yesterday from Minato-san what I thought his first favors but now I can see it was truly his will that I recieved." **Another uproar but again the man waited then removed a scroll from his cloak. **"I will now recite what I deem you need hear." **

He cleared his throat and then read the scroll. **"If you are reading this then it means I have died and the Kyuubi was sealed inside my son Naruto. I know that this is alot to ask but i have a feeling that my wish that Naruto will be seen as a hero and not a demon will be ignored due to the Council not the Hokage. So I will turn to you and ask five of my twenty favors. The first is that you take the Forbidden scroll of my Jutsu with you on your journies." **This made the council roar but a wave of killing intent made them silent. "**Second I want you to take my son from the village and teach him those Jutsu so he can return and protect himself." **Antother uproar more killing intent. **"Third do not reveal who his parents are till he masters Hirashin or Rasengan.** **Fourth I want you to become the father he will never have and also convice Jiraiya to be his God father."**

He stopped talking and the council took up their talk they yelled at him saying they'd not allow the demon to live let alone leave but Dasanteki no Shouten only looked at them then Danzo spoke up. **"Wait how many favors do you owe the now dead Minato-san?" **Dasanteki no Shouten looked towards Danzo ad sighed, **"Fifteen." **Danzo smiled, **"Then since the demon boy is to young to be used so we will be using these favors of your's." **Dasanteki no Shouten Laughed then allowed his killing intent to wash over the man. **"You will not try to gain me as a tool old man I will not do as you ask." **He then looked up and saw the four ROOT members stir and he sighed **"The fifth favor he asked for was a secret only for the Hokage's ears so I will be taking the child and with me Hokage-Sama please accompony me to your office so we can speak in private."**

But as he walked towards the door the ROOT members struck all four leaping for the Dasanteki no Shouten but as they closed in in a flash he made hand signs and a sword of darkness appeared and he with ease slashed all four of them killing them instantly. **'Danzo was it I was would like to warn you of my status in the Ninja world if you've forgotten. I am the S-ranked Dasanteki no Shouten to be considered a Sanin class Ninja no loyalties number of S-Ranked kills ten A-Ranked kills twenty amount of deaths by my skill. Even I don't know any longer." **Then he motioned for the Hokage to come and vanished into the darkness of the room.

_(Hokage Tower)_

Sarutobi looked at the Dasanteki no Shouten sat on the couch he was holding the young baby Naruto and making baby noises causing Naruto to giggle and coo. **"So it is you Jeiku." **Dasanteki no Shouten laughed and removed his hood revealing the young man that had fought Minato all those years ago he was older maybe twenty-one with the same blue eyes but now his sandy blond hair was shoulder length and he was sporting a beard now and smiled as he looked at Naruto. **"This is Minato's kid no doubt about that. So I'm guessing that those two are Kakashi and Rin?" **The two removed their masks revealing the cyclops and his wife to be. **"It's been to long Jeiku last time we met you almost killed me." **Jeiku shrugged and bounced Naruto. **"That was a younger me sorry if i almost killed you then but I was stupid and wanted to find a worthy opponent Minato beating me was the best thing possible I grew up and became the Dasanteki no Shouten."**

Jeiku leaned back and then looked at them all. **"I can assume that they can be trusted with the rest of the scroll I neglected to tell the council?" **They nodded and Jeiku opened the scroll. **"Jeiku this is the last thing I will ask of you. I want you to take naruto to Kumo Kiri and Suna and raise him their for two years each once he turns four. This will allow him to see these villages and give you time to convince the kage's to allow him to become a member of the village incase Konoha does not allow him to grow so if he wishes to leave he can and join which ever is his favorite. That is all oh and Jeiku please take care of my son like he was your own. Minato Namikaze the only one who ever kicked your ass so bad!"**

Jeiku had tick marks on his forehead at the last bit but sighed the guy loved rubbing that in. **"So then you will be taking him will you at least write and keep me informed?" **Jeiku handed Sarutobi a scroll and smiled. **This is my Reaper scroll it allows me to right on this th master scroll and it will instantly go to this scroll that way I don't have to trust the Mail or council since once he sign in blood here you will be the only one that will see it." **Sarutobi wrote quickly and Jeiku smiled then picked up baby naruto and made unfamiliar hand signs. **"I will see you in twelve years when the academy will be holding it's finals until then try to keep the village a place I won't want to destroy." **Then with out warning the man seemed to meld into the darkness and vanished the last thoughts that ran through their heads was hope that naruto stayed loyal to the village because if Jeiu trained the boy there was a high possibility that he would become the next Dasanteki no Shouten and that would lead to paperwork which as Sarutobi looked was already making it's seventh stack a living hell.

**A/N: Alright here we are my newest Naruto review it please and remember this is a fanfic so it will have a couple areas where it will seem weird but that's my own mind for the Naruto universe so sorry.**

**Translator.**

Dasanteki no Shouten- Mercenary of Death 

**Katon Karyuu Endan- Fire Dragon Flame Blast**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone**

**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu- Dragon Fire**

**Chiyu Hayai Jutsu- Quick Healing**

**Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu- Water Explosion (Zabuza Used it so hell so does Jeiku!)**

**Henge- Transform**

**There ya go so wait till next chapter pending on reviews I will either write about Naruto's life till he comes to Konoha and continue or it will be a story of Flashback's where you get bits of info here and there. So review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for reviews and lets move to the next chapter.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Kyuubi"**

Two years had passed since Jeiku had taken the baby Naruto from the village of Konoha now they were living in a small village where Jeiku had the people to afraid to be threats. The village was Wave and he was annoyed by the people they loved their lives and none showed any promise in his eyes but that could change in time but since it was so small and pathetic he knew it was the best place to keep Naruto until he was strong enough to be trained.

"Kid I swear if I had known it take this much work I may have just been a little late." He sighed then winced as Naruto started crying.

This was how his life was he the most dangerous man next to the Sannin and Hanzo he the Dasanteki no Shouten reduced to living in a old house that he'd relieved the owner of with his normal persuasion. He ran his hand through his shoulder length sandy blond hair and shook his head if he'd asked himself what he was going to be doing in his life three years ago this was most likely in the area of impossible but he resigned himself to just shrug and go to the crying Naruto and grabbed the baby food and sat Naruto into his seat that allowed him to eat without to much of a mess.

"Alright lets see if you actually eat this time without making me wear it." He smiled at Naruto but the grin he saw on the brat's face told him he was going to need to change.

A messy feeding afterward showed Jeiku sitting in the bath room without a shirt and a messy Naruto in the tub getting a bath. Naruto was splashing and playing while Jeiku sat and watched his mind on how much his life had changed. Once he'd be either in a tree or moving to the next job this whole sitting around enjoying life thing was odd for him and he was starting to get in every semblance of the word bored. Now the reason he'd lasted this long was Naruto the baby had always been to much to handle always a bundle and Jeiku had found that the boy made him laugh and smile more then he ever had even in his time with Minato and Kushina.

"I guess him being your son it's only to be expected." He mused to himself as Naruto fell into the tub his head going under Jeiku swore and pulled him out while laughing at the boy's clumsy act.

"Well it could be worse at least your fun." He laughed then pulled Naruto out and dried him off two more years he could wait.

(Two years later)

Jeiku walked with a young four year old Naruto in tow towards the villige of Kiri due to the fact it was closer then the other two and Jeiku had more contacts there. He turned towards Naruto who wore a similar attire of Jeiku's accept it had flames on the rim also though it looked like the vest he sported was normal Jeiku had added seals that made it weigh a good forty pounds the cloak twenty and the wrist and ankle weights were ten each all and all Naruto was carrying one hundred pounds but he was a tough kid and walked as strongly as possible Jeiku's explaination was the older you get the heavyer the clothes he then smiled and handed naruto his cloak that was about three hundread. Of course jeiku also wore the wrist and leg guards but the vest weight he no longer used due to his need for speed Naruto still had work to do and no battles in his future. He chuckled to himself, Yet.

"Dad? Where are we going?" Jeiku smiled and patted Naruto on the head he still wasn't used to being called dad.

"Were heading to Kiri I have some friends there that can help in training you Naruto." Naruto smiled his foxy grin and walked a little faster making Jeiku sigh the boy had to much energy.

Naruto had the tone already due to Jeiku making all the games they played into training first was his tag Naruto would run and Jeiku would chase this game was kept up till Naruto could catch him and if he couldn't Naruto had to do the penalty of fifty push ups or sit ups. The next game was attack the Evil King where Jeiku took the visage of the Dasanteki no Shouten and then fight Naruto would fight and in the evil acting Jeiku would point out his flaws until Naruto got it right. All in all the games had led to Naruto most likely being stronger and faster then any kid up to the age of hell ten.

"Dad Foxy says's you need to be careful." Jeiku looked at Naruto Foxy as he called him was his imaginary friend that Jeiku had a suspicion was really the Kyuubi but he wasn't certain. "

"What level of threat Naruto?" Naruto seemed to ponder when in truth he was asking his friend.

"Foxy says they are no threat to you but me." He was confused till Jeiku smiled and placed the hood over his head.

"Naruto what I'm about to do is going to seem bad but understand that it's what I do for life." With that he made two hand signs and opened his hand as a sword of pure black formed.

"Kuragari Katana" The darkness formed and solidified until it became a solid Katana. "Come out you bastards I want a challenge."

He waited and then ten minutes later the two Kiri Missing Nin appeared he guessed they were chunnin and smiled he loved cannon fodder and four years of no kills beside the occasional assassination to make pocket change had led to a very blood thirsty man. The two men attacked attempting to get him with Kunai but Jeiku was to much of a monster in a flash they were behind him missing their lower half's which sat in front of him.

"Naruto that was my own technique Dance of the Dark Butcher." He then dispelled his sword and looked at Naruto who was shaking and he sadly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I need you to grow up fast Naruto...This is the first step son."

That brought a smile to the boy's face that had started the boy down the path that Jeiku had been happy to lead him towards the path of a Ninja of legend. They arrived in the Village of Kiri two days later and Jeiku quickly set up a training regiment for Naruto while moving towards gaining the boy Kiri ninjas to teach him the art of silent killing. While he did this he began to notice the strange tension in the area and his eyes narrowed memories of the Leaf/Rock war running through his head his senses were never wrong Kiri was close to civil war.

"Shit my timing sucks." He silently walked towards his apartment that held Naruto who either A was doing his work or napping either were fine all Jeiku knew was he needed to hurry and needed a master of silent killing and he knew just the guy.

"So we meet again this time you asking for my help." The man was taller then Jeiku by a bit with the normal Kiri garb along with a huge cleaver of a sword on his back and no eyebrows.

"Zabuza either you help or you don't personally I know silent killing but thats due to my...Abilities Naruto needs an actual trainer not a guy thats naturally able to do it." He took a drink of sake and smiled his trade mark I'll kill you if you answer wrong smile.

Zabuza sighed and then chuckled,"I would love to train a brat not but if I don't I know you'll kick my ass oh great Dasanteki no Shouten.

Jeiku snorted at Zabuza then they both laughed this brought most of the people who were watching to run they didn't know what they were talking about but if the Demon of Mist and the Dasanteki no Shouten were talking together and then laughing a blood bath must be in order.

Naruto was meditating like his dad had taught him allowing his chakra to mold while his friend Foxy watched intently telling him where he needed to work on. When he was about to start on the next level known as mind scape he heard the door open. He opened his eyes to see a huge eye brow less man walking in he was about to freak when Jeiku came in behind him.

"Dad your back but...Who is mister No brow?" He looked confused as Zabuza cracked his knuckles and Jeiku fell onto the floor laughing like no tomorrow.

"Naruto...This is your new sensei for the next two years Momochi Zabuza. Or as you so nicely put mister No Brow." Jeiku dodged the punch of Zabuza's and laughed as he started running towards the training area that he knew Zabuza would choose.

Zabuza smiled under his bandages and started towards Naruto and laughed sinisterly at him. "My name is Momochi Zabuza and I will be teaching you the art of silent killing and water style techniques but in my best words I will be your guide through hell."

Naruto gulped as Zabuza picked him up and then used Shunshin to go to the training ground that he became famous in. He would have fun with this brat.

(two year later)

A six year old blond in all black moved silently and skillfully through the mist that his sensei had made while subconsciously gripping his Kunai. He was quick and had learned how to do this as he approached the six bandits that were annoyed by the mist not noticeing the boy as he slit the throat of two men then moved to the third. The last three panicked drawing weapons but it was to lat the boy threw two shurikan and the two fell hit between the eyes the leader screamed and swung in the mist and the boy smirked and then with ease stabbed the man in the back of the skull.

As the man fell the mist dissapated and his sensei walked out clapping. "Damn gaki you killed those fools perfectly."

The truth was Zabuza was amazed at the boy's ability his newest diciple a young girl named Haku was also a prodigy but Naruto he learned so well and he knew now why Jeiku had asked is help. If he learned enough then he would become stronger then all the possible enemies he could ever face. His Jutsu had increased he was able to perform Mizu Bunshin and his other attack Suiton Daibakufu he was working on Suiryuudan no Jutsu but he was close. But what truly shocked him was that he killed but didn't lose himself no he still held his normal personality.

"I**iya** Biu-sensei was that good?" he smiled his fox grin and Zabuza sighed his nickname still pissed him off and he punched the gaki over the head.

"Brat don't ruin the moment. Haku grab the gear and lets head back no doubt Jeiku is coming back today so we need to party as we say bye to Naruto." He saw the boy sigh and then saw Haku try to comfort him but the boy was sad he saw Zabuza as a big uncle and Haku as a big sister (2 year age difference) but Jeiku had left to make sure that he could take Naruto to the next place of his training Kumo.

"Haku-chan dad said we might never come back though and that would suck I wouldn't see you for a long time." Haku smiled and hugged him Zabuza ruffled his hair now he never showed this side of himself except to Haku and Naruto something about them made him smile.

"Well lets go knowing Jeiku he is annoyed." They all laughed not noticing said person in the shadows watching he sighed and then disappeared.

They arrived at the apartment and found Jeiku there already with a Icha Icha Paradise book and bottle of sake. He chuckled and flipped a page then took a swig ignoreing Naruto and Haku as they glared and Zabuza who wanted the book since it was the newest relese.

"Mission went well kids?" He dodged the Kunai and sat up sighing. "Apparently now lets have a outting to say good bye Naruto Haku go have fun." he handed them his wallet and they smiled and ran off.

He smiled and then sat down and pulled out another wallet. In truth he had about six all filled to burst but they didn't need to know that. He then gave Zabuza a hard stare.

"So is he ready?" Zabuza nodded and took the saki bottle and pulled his bandages away and drank.

"yeah he can do it flawlessly and I can only teach him water style Jutsu so since it's not his element I can't give him much more." Jeiku nodded then sighed.

"When do you plan to attempt your Coup?" Zabuza chuckled and placed his sword into the floor.

"About two months hopefully me and Haku can do it along with the others." Jeiku nodded and stood knowing that the demon of the mist was about to try a very brave thing.

"Well just try to make it Naruto would be heart broken if his uncle and sister died." With that Jeiku promptly slid into the darkness and vanished leaving a annoyed Zabuza.

Haku and Naruto were eating out the money Jeiku had given them enough to start a small business but Naruto guessed that Jeiku saw it as pocket change considering all the jobs and Nin he'd killed in his life. Haku was dressed in her pink Kimono and Naruto in his as Zabuza placed it Mini Jeiku garb and he smiled as their orders came.

Haku was strong and had lost her family but after meeting Zabuza and Naruto she had opened up and saw herself as a person not a tool she even liked Jeiku even if he read those books and had a tendency to be to blunt for his own good Jeiku was still a fun person to be around. She saw him like Naruto saw Zabuza as a Uncle. But they saw each other as family and both had fun. Tonight the tow had fun and no one could tell them what was right or wrong.

The next day Naruto was holding back his tears as was Haku as they hugged and said their good byes Jeiku smiled at the display Naruto had a friend that would be able to relate to and since Foxy was now more then quiet Jeiku knew Kumo was the right choice. He said his good byes to Zabuza and told him to be careful and then with one last smile and a huge amount of waving and goodbyes Jeiku and Naruto left for Kumo.

**A/N: okay this is chapter two I tried something knew and if you didn't like tell me.**

**Also Haku is a chick and Zabuza seems a little OC but he is only around the kids and jeiku. Same as Haku but hey she knew Naruto so deal its my fic. Enjoy**


End file.
